


What We Did To Alex (and what he did to us)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: For everyone who loves Alex Krycek...





	What We Did To Alex (and what he did to us)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

What We Did To Alex (and what he did to us) by Katherine F.

Title: What We Did To Alex (and what he did to us)  
Author: Katherine F.  
Archive/distribution: OK to Archive/X, elsewhere please ask and I'll probably say yes.  
Disclaimer: Just *try* suing me, Mr. Carter, and see how far you get...  
Rating: A cautious PG.  
Summary: For everyone who loves Alex Krycek...  
Author's Notes: The following is not a story as such. It's my attempt to do for Alex (who is never Krycek to me any more, which just goes to show how much of this stuff I've read) what Punk Maneuverability has done so admirably for Mulder and Scully in "Our Mulders" and "Our Scullys".   
Feedback: beats Prozac any day. 

* * *

What We Did To Alex (and what he did to us)

He was just a bad guy in a bad suit when we first met him, with no story of his own. We thought we could take advantage of that. We thought that if we gave him a story, he'd do what we wanted. We were wrong.

We stripped him out of those horrible suits and dressed him in leather, denim, drag, or nothing; but when we wanted him to blush he stood brazen and unashamed, and when we wanted him brazen he stared at the floor and looked miserable. So we took pity on him, and dressed him up warmly; we asked him if he had regrets, and he said no, but we saw the glint of tears in those sea-green eyes that wouldn't quite meet ours. And he looked so sweet when he slept, innocent, angelic; we were sure that if we really wanted to, we could make him good.

We made him good. We redeemed him. We pled his case before those who called him names. We gave him a voice to explain what he had done and why he had done it. We made excuses for him. We forgave him. 

But just when we thought we had wiped his slate clean, we would turn around a second too soon and see the gleam of a knife in his hand. And he would smile -- how we loved to see him smile! --and say it was nothing.

Of course, we knew better.

So we decided to indulge him, let him be bad; we made him a liar, a thief, a whore, and a murderer. We gave him the chance for revenge on his enemies. We watched him kill and did not judge him for it. We gave him power; sometimes he revelled in it, sometimes it just bored him. We took him to Russia and he taught us the language. One night we got him drunk on cheap booze and he told us the story of his life, but when he was sober he denied everything and the next time we tried it the story had changed. We gave him strange habits, expensive tastes, and every kink under the sun.

We asked him, why? 

He said, why not?

He took up residence in our minds and left pizza crusts everywhere; he waked us from dreams at midnight with a gun in his hand and a wild look in his eyes; he read our favourite books and underlined passages we couldn't remember reading; he played all our records so loud we were sure the neighbours would complain; yet, oddly, they never did. When we sat on the couch he sprawled beside us, as elegant and boneless as a python. When we sniffed the air we could smell him, that scent of sex and danger and something else we never even tried to put into words. It got worse and worse: when the phone rang and nobody spoke, it was him; when we heard the creak of leather in a crowd it was him; when we dreamed of phantom lovers they wore his face.

And he *would* not do as he was told.

So we gave him pain. Abusive childhoods. Unrequited love. Sorrow and loneliness and physical torture. We gave him the ache of a missing arm and the deeper ache of a wasted life. We made him suffer, and sometimes we thought he deserved it, and sometimes he did too. We found poetry in his suffering; his tears were diamonds, his scars a palimpsest, his blood the soul of a rose. And when he had suffered enough, we gave him joy; and that was almost as bad as the pain.

We gave him Mulders: playful Mulders, vengeful Mulders, Mulders of anger and Mulders of joy. We gave him their pain and their sorrow and their love. We gave them their bodies (elegant, rangy, insatiable) their minds (brilliant, sharp, twisted) their hearts (aching, wounded, generous) and their souls (pure, true, untainted). And he gave them what he could; and sometimes it was enough. And when it wasn't, we were there to dry his tears. 

We gave him other lovers and he broke their hearts, sometimes on purpose and sometimes just because. We gave him friends and they betrayed him -- and he betrayed them right back.

We made him laugh -- he made us cry. We made him cry -- he made us laugh.

He was everything we were not.

He was more us than we were ourselves.

He was Alex, and he would never leave us, even if we wanted him to; especially if we begged.

Not that we ever would.

[end]

  
Archived: 21:35 03/21/01 


End file.
